Una Vida Por Contar
by Stefania.H.H
Summary: Abrí los ojos, todo establa nublado al principio pero poco a poco recuperé la visión. Estaba en brazos de alguien, alzé la vista y le encontre, era extraño no sentir mi corazón latiendo como un desesperado, porque seria?" NUNCA digas NUNCA.BXE.Humanos.


_**BUENAS! Mientras estaba pensando y pensando en como acabar dignamente el primer capitulo de : Cuentalo. Pensé en descansar un poquito, y ¿que mejor que escribir otro fanfic? entonces pensé en esta idea, ya llevaba tiempo pensandola pero no la había llebado a cabo. Haber que les parece :) Lean Lean y si es posible dejen reviews, mejorar con su ayuda sería un honor. Es un one-shot, la pareja la dejo en incognita hasta el final, utilizen la imaginación jaja que más de una pista he dejado.**_

Una anciana reposaba en su cama. Recientemente había pedido su traslado del hospital a su casa, aunque los médicos se habían negado en un principio la anciana hizo gala de su testarudez y logró hacerlos entrar en razón sin dejar de insistir: - _En mi casa, quiero morir en mi casa. _. Si una gran testaruda.

Un nuevo y repentino ataque de tos la obligó a incorporarse en la cama para poder respirar mejor, poco después volvió a relajarse, volviendo a viajar por su memoria, por los recuerdos tan amados y preciados que guardaba para es momento.

Recordaba su boda, probablemente uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, recordaba intensamente todos los momentos pasados con su amado. También recordaba como si fuera ayer aquel día, muchos años atrás en el hospital, el día en que sintió que nadie podria llegar a estar tan feliz como ella y su esposo estaban.

**FLASH BACK (pov: anciana)**

Abrí los ojos extenuada, los médicos estaban a mi alrededor, hablaban todos a la vez, deprisa tan deprisa que apenas podía seguir la conversación. El dolor era creciente.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que un parto fuera tan doloroso. Poco a poco, y después de varios intentos de asesinato a mi esposo que no paraba de decirme: _- Dios, eres una exagerada. , _el dolor cesó y cerré lentamente mis ojos, una vista ya nublada que se volvía completamente negra.

A los minutos tenia a un pequeño duende saltando encima de mi como si de una colcha se tratase, alegría, la cara de toda mi familia rebosaba felicidad, igual que las nuestras, con nuestra hija en brazos.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Le resultaba completamente extraño recordar todos esos momentos del pasado, no porque no lo hubiera hecho antes, solo porque dentro de poco me reuniría con toda mi familia.

Pronto se reuniría con su amor. Solo con pensar en el la hacía sentir llena de vida, le colmaba de inmenso amor y emoción.

Estaría en lo cierto si asegurase que probablemente nadie jamas podrá llegar a amarse como esta pareja demostraron.

Su amor, ¿cuanto años hacía ya que se había ido? ¿Cuantos hacia que no le hacía temblar entre sus brazos, hacerla estremecerse por sus caricias, alcanzar el éxtasis con sus besos?...

Una finas lagrimas se deslizaron por la sonrojada mejilla de la anciana, cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que el momento se acercaba.

**Recuedos**, _recuerdos _y más recuerdos. Peleas, risas y lagrimas. Una vida maravillosa, la que muchos hubieran envidiado, llena de amor y entrega.

La anciana sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y empañados por las lagrimas, un recuerdo acababa por asomarse en su mente.

**FLASH BACK (pov: anciana)**

Decidido.

Odio Forks.

Odio Washington.

Odio la lluvia.

Y sobretodo, odio a mi coche.

Este maldito trasto creado por la persona más desastre del mundo tenía sus días contados. Cada día va más lento y cada día se cala más. Pero porque tenia que dejar de funcionar justamente ahora? Porque? Es un castigo divino o que?

Di una patada a la rueda reventada de la parte trasera del coche, consiguiendo un buen moratón y unos cuantos saltos cogiéndome el pie por el terrible punzón de dolor que sentí después de hacer eso.

No se que debería parecer, pero normal no es. Hoy a las once de la mañana tenía una cita concertada, una entrevista de trabajo ya que en el otro me despacharon por falta de puntualidad (adivinen porqué) y mira por donde son las once menos diez. ** Los milagros no existen** , nopodré llegar a tiempo. Mejor me voy despidiendo.

Fui al asiento del copiloto para coger el móvil. Estaba marcando el número de mi padre cuando justo delante de mi vista se pararon un par de pies, seguí alzando la mirada hasta encontrarme con un par de ojos completamente verdes escrutándome.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Dijo señalando la rueda, pero lo más lamentable era que no entendía el sentido de las palabras, estaba tan inmersa en sus ojos y su voz me atrajo tanto que no pude llegar a comprender, hasta que de golpe tenia los ojos esmeradas tan cerca que de puro instinto me aparté cayendo encima del sillón del copiloto. - ¿Estas bien? - Vamos! Reacciona!.

- S..si...si- perfecto, maravilloso, eres la tartamuda ideal.- ¿perdona, que decías? - oh vaya, eso este mucho mejor.

- Necesitas ayuda? - Repitió aguantándose una sonrisa, que seguramente me hubiera desarmado para poder responder, suerte que se la ha reprimido.

- No hay ayuda capaz de hacer mover esto...- dije señalando no la rueda, sino el coche entero.

- Ya... entonces...puedo llevarte si quieres.- Esta vez mostró una gran sonrisa.

- Oh no, no, no. No te molestes...- Dios, estaba más roja que un tomate! A más, me estoy mareando? o... no estoy respirando? Respira!.

- Tranquila no soy ningún psicópata ni nada por el estilo – Ahora si que estaba riendo, y que risa...perfecta, musical... ay, ay, ay, respira quieres?.

Entonces si. - Pude contestar después de varios segundos de palpitaciones inhumanas y sonrojos imposibles, tendría que estar prohibida una risa tan perfecta!.

Subí a su coche, al fin y al cabo, **los milagros SI que existen.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en la pálida cara de la anciana sin que ella se diera cuenta, aunque ahora ya no lloraba. Otro recuerdo surcó su agitada mente.

**FLASH BACK ( pov: anciana)**

Estaba recorriendo un largo pasadizo, con la mirada fija en el chico de mis sueños, no se como pero su hermana había conseguido un hermoso vestido de blanco, y me lo había encajado a su gusto. Lo mismo con mi cabello, doblado ante la voluntad de la duendecilla que batalló para poner orden en el nido de pájaros que se había formado en mi cabeza de buena mañana.

Mi boda.

Así era, yo! Si un año atrás me lo hubieran contado os juro que no me lo habría creído, pero así era. Estaba caminando del brazo de mi padre, con esa típica canción, pero no con el típico novio. Él era único. Hermoso, amable, honrado, y lo más increíble: me amaba tanto como yo le amaba a él.

Que haya puesto hermoso al principio no significa que su físico va por delante, aunque sinceramente así era, alto, guapo. Juraría que deben haberle salido muchas pretendientas más durante nuestro noviazgo aunque siempre esquiva mis intentos de sacarle imformación con mucha maestría, bueno realmente no tanta, se limitaba observarme hasta que yo misma perdia el hilo de mis pensamientos, eso suele divertirle mucho, demasiado para mi gusto.

Las dos palabras suyas, y las mismas que acabo de pronunciar dan a conocer a todos los presentes que nos pertenecemos y nos amamos, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, y no exagero.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Aún con la imagen de su esposo en la mirada, vestido de negro para la boda, abrió lentamente los ojos para fijarlos en la foto de un joven sonriente abrazando a una joven, a ella. Justo después de la boda se hicieron la foto, y poco después tubo a Esme, su hija. Alargó la mano lentamente para poder tocarlo, tocarle...

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y una hermosa mujer con ojos esmeraldas y cabello liso castaño se asomó por ella.

- Mamá?...¿Como te encuentras hoy? - Esme entró sonriente con una gran bandeja de comida en sus manos.- El desayuno esta apunto.

- Esme querida cuantas veces...tengo que decirte que puedo bajar contigo abajo...- La voz de la anciana sonaba cansada o más bien ¿extasiada? aún tenia la imagen de él en su mente, y estaba segura que si cerraba los ojos sería capaz de sentir su olor, tan dulce...

- Vamos sabes que no lo conseguirás, no mientras vivas en esta casa - Un sonrisa torcida, esa, esa típica de su padre, asomo por su cara. Un terrible sentimiento de melancolía hizo que la anciana retomara las lagrimas que momentos antes había conseguido retener.

- Hija, sabes en que estaba pensada hace justo un momento? - Dijo la anciana esperando que su hija se acerque a ella para poder coger la mano, ahora libre, ya que había dejado aquella enorme bandeja.

- En que mamá?- Sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad, mi curiosidad en la mirada de él...

- En tu padre.- cerró los ojos para poder ver la imagen mucho mejor- Tan perfecto... Hija escuchame... quiero que quede bien claro una cosa antes de que...- su voz se cortó en este punto.

- Antes de que? mamá de que estas hablando? que tengo que saber? - Ésa típica impaciencia de Esme hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja a su madre.

- No te preocupes hija, sólo tienes que tener en cuenta cuanto te amo y cuanto te ama tu padre allí donde está.

- Mamá, eso no tienes que repetírmelo, papá hizo lo mismo antes de aquello. Despidiéndose, sabes que no me gustan las despedidas!- Esme dio un beso en la frente de su madre.- Tu desayuno preferido, termina con ello pronto y no quiero oír nada en contra de la idea!- La sonrisa de la madre si hizo más que evidente.

Esme salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de si. Dejando a la anciana sola para poder desayunar en paz. La anciana negó con la cabeza intentando contener la risa que la situación le provocaba. Despedidas, era eso justamente lo que buscaba.

Volvió la vista hacia la foto de la pareja, volvió a alargar la mano para tocar el rostro sonriente de ambos. Cogió la foto entre sus manos y se la acercó.

- Edward... de verdad es necesario recordar tanto? solo quiero volver a verte mi amor...- La anciana estaba ahora mirando los ojos y la sonrisa torcida de Edward, su esposo, su amor, su vida.

**FLASH BACK (pov: anciana)**

Tumbado sobre la cama se hallaba Edward, enfermo de cáncer, nunca había sufrido tanto como ahora, viendo como la persona que más amo va apagándose poco poco.

- Edward...no me dejes.- mi voz sonaba débil, consumida por la pena.

- Sabes que no lo haré, Bella. Nunca podría mi amor...- Edward estrechó más fuerte la mano que lleva horas cogiéndola, al igual que yo. Con la otra libre la acerco a mi mejilla y limpió las lagrimas que hasta ahora no me había percatado de su existencia. Corriendo por mis mejillas.- Siempre estaremos juntos, no importa la distancia.

Sus palabras obraron el efecto contrario, la sonrisa torcida que ahora adornaba su rostro no me alegró como siempre hacía. ¿Qué haría yo sin él? nada no soy nada sin él. No puede dejarme.

No puede!

- No quiero que te vayas...- Quería que mi voz sonase más potente, imponerme, hacerle entender que si uno de los dos falta el mundo se desequilibra.

- Vamos Bella, cariño... ha llegado el momento, tienes que dejarme ir... te prometo, que siempre estaré contigo... con las dos.- Esme, sólo tiene 15 años. Al pensar que cuando venga ya no estará a tiempo no ver a su padre en vida...- Ya me despedí de ella, lloró mucho...-Una mueca de dolor de marcó en su rostro, y sabía porque, de las cosas que mas odiábamos era ver llorar a nuestra hija.- pero lo entendió.

No fui capaz de articular respuesta, no quería, ahora más que nada quería escuchar su voz y memorizarla.

Era injusto, él, la mejor persona que nunca había conocido, al que amaba más que a nadie, estaba sufriendo.

No se lo merecía, EL NO.

- Bella, me rescataste de una vida vacía y me ensañaste lo que es vivir. Otorgaste sentido a mi vida, sino llega a ser por ti... Gracias por todo ésto.- Me acerqué a él para volver a besar dulcemente sus perfectos labios.

- Tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo Edward.- Cogí su mano y la llevé a mis labios, cerré los ojos y inhalé su olor dulzón.

- Por eso Bella debes jurarme que serás fuerte hasta el fin de tus días mi amor, yo te esperaré hasta entonces.- Asentí con la cabeza, con mi mirada fija en sus ojos verdes.- Cuida de Esme Bella, no derrames más lagrimas delante de ella mi amor...- Volví a asentir ahora más lentamente, notando como cada vez su agarre en mi mano iba perdiendo fuerza.- No me olvides amor...

- Nunca Edward, nunca te olvidaré cariño...- mi voz se rompió en un llanto silencioso.

Perdiendo.

Perdiéndolo.

Él me besó los labios por última vez, y cerró sus ojos, con una paz que nunca podría olvidar.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Cumplí mi promesa Edward, viví todos los días feliz, no derramé ninguna lágrima delante de Esme... Ahora me reuno contigo mi amor, espero tu eterno abrazo que tanto llevo...esperando.

Las últimas palabras de Bella en vida, no fueron escuchadas por nadie y las cuales se clavaron en el corazón de Bella.

-

(pov: Bella)

Abrí los ojos, todo establa nublado al principio pero poco a poco recuperé la visión. Estaba en brazos de alguien, alzé la vista y le encontre, era extraño no sentir mi corazón latiendo como un desesperado, porque seria?

- Al fin has llegado mi amor.- Edward besó mi frente.

- Siento haber tardado cariño.- Yo le besé los labios.

Estoy muerta, lo se. Estoy en el paraiso.

_**FIN**_

_**Acabado! opinión? Venga venga necesito respuestas, ayudenme si? si? graciaaaas **_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
